


Sam Said

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sam gets them together, Sam is a Little Shit, Unattached Drifter Christmas, Valentine's Day, moment of passion, sex in impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Sam says quite a bit to Cas, leading Cas to ask questions to Dean that prompts in impromptu session of confessions and passion in Baby.





	Sam Said

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Make sure to shoot me a comment if I missed any warnings, please and thank you! Otherwise, enjoy the fic! :)

Dean missed this. The long drives with Cas, complete silence between them except for the radio lulling endlessly, Dean humming along and (although Cas will deny it) Cas humming along to his favorites: the ones on the track Dean gave him. Dean had the windows rolled down, feeling the breeze and knowing true peace with one hand on the wheel and the other draped across the back of the seats, playing with the collar of Cas’s trench coat.

Dean felt everything at an equilibrium...until Cas had to open that big mouth of his.

“Will you be going out tonight, Dean?” Cas asked, seeming to come out of his daze to look over at Dean with wide eyes. Dean looked at Cas, confused.

“No, why?” Dean asked back, still gently rubbing the trench coat between his fingers.

“It is Valentine’s Day, Dean,” Cas said, as if that explained everything.

“Yeah, Cas, great observation. Comes every year.”

“But, Sam said that you always go out during Valentine’s Day. He says that you go out for a ‘night of passion’ and that you will not be home, that I should not expect you home.”

“Oh, yeah? He said that, does he?” Dean scoffed, clenching his fists tighter and glaring at the road. Curse Sam for putting these ideas in Cas’s mind when he damn well knew that he hadn’t been out on Valentine’s Day since…

“Yes, he did. So will you?”

“Hmm?” Dean let his mind wander, barely able to think straight with Cas right there, thinking he didn’t want to...that he doesn’t want to pull this car over right now and-

“Go out. Will you have your ‘night of passion’?”

Dean tried to control his breath, but he felt his face contort and Cas just kept going.

“I do not mind, Dean. I merely wish to know if you will be joining us for dinner. Sam said he is making pie for after dinner, so I would like to know if I need to save some for you. I wanted to learn to make some but if you will not be attending, then perhaps tomorrow night works best? I also want to know if I should wait up for you. I find it difficult to sleep with you out of the bunker, but it is entirely okay, I merely wish to prepare-”

While Cas was talking Dean pulled the car over and opened the door, slamming it closed before storming to Cas’s side of the car, yanking the door open and pulling Cas out by the lapels of his trench.

Cas’s eyes widened, especially as Dean slammed his back up against Baby.

“Dean, I did not mean to offend you, I am sorry if I-”

“Cas,” Dean growled, glaring at Cas. “Shut up.”

Dean slammed his lips against Cas’s and Cas let out a whimper as he did. Dean persisted and Cas eventually opened his mouth to Dean’s tongue, groaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Dean, clinging to Dean’s flannel and pulling. Dean didn’t know nor did he care if his shirt tore, too concerned about the little breathy moans that Cas gave him and the desperation of his soft lips. Dean tasted and took and poured  _ years _ of desire into Cas, making him realize that there was no way in hell that he was going out, that Dean would be right there watching Cas make pie, right there kissing him and loving him and not giving a shit about Sam’s reactions, right there cuddling Cas at night and helping him sleep, right there-

Cas leaned back, rested his head against Dean’s forehead and smiled. Dean opened the back door of Baby and laid Cas down on his back, breathlessly leaving open-mouthed, hot-breathed, wet kisses down Cas’s neck. He helped Cas out of his jacket and painstakingly opened Cas’s buttons, touching and kissing and loving and downright worshiping every single inch of Cas that he could reach, taking every moan into his memory and panting right along with him.

“Dean,” Cas whimpered, hips jerking up in need and Dean smirked, leading kisses up Cas’s body and shrugging out of his flannel, loving that Cas reached out to touch every scolding inch of Dean’s flushed body as he did so, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Did Sam also mention,” Dean panted, “that I haven’t gone out with anyone, much less on Valentine’s Day, since  _ you _ .”

“No,” Cas gasped, connecting their lips again and showing how much Cas wanted him.

“Did he mention that I want to spend every fucking day like this, with you in my arms, writhing beneath me. That I want to love you and that I want to kiss you and that I want to just be with you.”

“No, Sam never said any of that,” Cas said, whimpering at the loss of contact that talking led to.

Dean unbuttoned Cas’s pants, unzipped them slowly and yanked them down, kissing downward until he openly mouthed Cas’s bulge.

“Dean!” Cas cried out, bucking up and Dean groaned, licking Cas through the fabric and feeling Cas twitching in need beneath him. Cas’s words were like a mantra, incomprehensible, but encouraging anyways. He mostly cried out Dean’s name, especially as Dean pulled his briefs down and took Cas into his mouth. Cas tried to buck up, but Dean held him down, working up to taking Cas’s full length into his mouth. Dean throbbed in his pants and he quickly reached down to pull his own clothes to his ankles before popping off of Cas’s cock.

Cas sobbed at the loss of contact, looking at Dean with his beautiful eyes as Dean kissed him, letting Cas taste himself on Dean’s tongue and arching into Dean as Dean took them both into the palm of his hand, stroking and loving Cas at the same time. Cas lowered one hand to cover Dean’s as he stroked, causing Dean to moan and kiss down Cas’s neck, sucking marks and nipping along the sensitive skin.

They were sweating messes, writhing together, searching for their own releases as one as they moaned and let their bodies naturally react, to finally let the other see their want with pure unsated desire. Dean looked into Cas’s eyes and they remained like this as they cried out, coating their bodies in the results of their passion, kissing as they watched the other. Dean cuddled up to Cas and listened to his heart beat, lightly kissing the flesh there and holding Cas tight, still unable to believe that Cas wanted this, too. That he had the nerve to kiss Cas in the first place.

Cas kissed Dean’s hair and held Dean back just as tight. Dean could sense Cas’s smile even before he looked up with an equal grin on his own face. Cas kissed Dean with such tenderness that Dean fall even deeper in love with his best friend.

“I love you,” Dean whispered, hearing as Cas’s heart rate accelerated at the words, deciding to kiss Cas’s awestruck look right off of his face.

“I love you as well, Dean,” Cas said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Which it is. “I assume this means that you will not be going out tonight.”

Dean glared at Cas, but Cas’s smile was contagious. Dean grinned as he raised himself up to hover over Cas, kissing him hard to make his answer known.

“I’m never going out with anyone but you,” Dean said, peppering Cas’s entire face with kisses and Cas’s resounding laugh made every sappy moment worth it. To hell with it. Dean knew that he wanted to give Cas all the sappy moments he could, shower him with the love and affection that he wanted to give for so long.

“Sam did not say this would be your reaction to such claims,” Cas said, cupping Dean’s face.

“Sam knew. That jerk just wanted to get a reaction out of me. I don’t think he expected  _ this _ , but there is no way I’m hiding us. He gets to live with his consequences,” Dean replied with a chuckle.

“So what type of pie would you like Dean?”

“Cherry. Cherry pie sounds good right about now.”

Dean didn’t know - and he quite frankly didn’t care - if he was talking about the food or the treat right in front of him, but he sure knew what one he would indulge in first tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! I hope you enjoyed the fic! If you did, make sure to leave a comment and kudos!! :)


End file.
